victoria fines bella
by babygirl100034
Summary: Bella goes into the woods, to die by Victoria. But first Bella going to talk to Victoria. Then we will see if by the end of the talk if Victoria will kill her or not. to live or not to live. this my first story, so sorry for any grammar error. can you guy leave a comment on the story and tell me if you like or not. and why.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bella, I have finally caught you, Victoria I wanted to get caught this time, and you make it so easy for me too. Knowing you to be right behind me as soon as I walk in the woods alone where no one with me.

So, you want to die Bella by my hands, Bella. Honestly Victoria I have been ready to die as I sure you have as well without your mate.

You do not know shit Bella, oh I know what it feels like for your mate to leave you, I know the pain and suffering and how I just want to end my life. In all these months I know what it likes to feel as if your not good enough, not wanted, to know that I was just a pet when I should have been loved when my suppose mate just wanted to play at being human for a while.

So Victoria do not tell me how it does not feel to know when you lost your mate my left me but your mate die, so if you want me to suffer well I am, do you see how I look, I look dead and pale as can be. I have lost much than just a mate I have lost a family that I thought that loved and care for me, but I was just a dam pet.

Bella you were always a pet, you were just a plaything to them and when my mate hunted you, you should have just died and my mate would still be alive.

Do you really believe that because I don't, you mate would still be dead because he kill me and I was the property of the Cullen's do you really believe he would of have made it out alive, you know the Cullen was bigger than you and had powers just as James and I think you might have.

He played the game and he could of have just let me live and went his way, but no your mate like to play games and I wouldn't be surprised if he did not play them with you. So Victoria kills me or not but just know I don't care either way because it not going to hurt the Cullen they could care less about me. They haven't come back, and they never will.

So, your revenge wouldn't hurt the Cullen's, it may make them happy to know I'm dead and it won't be on their head when the kings find out.

So, whatever makes you happy in the end go ahead and end my life, but it won't make you feel better this much I can tell you.

Bella, I might kill you I might not, but your right it won't make me feel better. But I can change you and make you stay with me forever and we can get back at the Cullen's for destroying me and your life. Because you should have never been anywhere near the Cullen's and you would not have been hunted and you would have been wear off of what goes creeping into the night.

So, the choice is your Bella do you want to live or die?

Honestly, all I ever wanted was to have a family of my own Victoria and to be accepted as I am, but I must ask you something first before I decide.

What the question Bella?

I want to make sure you will be a family to me and to leave the revenge alone for a while and to let us get to know each other before anything happens. Can you do that Victoria?

Bella, I can but I still want my revenge and I never really had a family before, I don't remember my past life, so I can be your family.

Okay, Victoria you can change me, but I want to leave a note for my father and then I'll meet you at the exit of forks. Victoria and get out here before my friends come, I need to say goodbye.

Okay, Bella. See you.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As I walk out the woods, I walk home and leave a note for Charlie.

_Dear Dad_

_I'm leaving, and I'm never coming back, but I love you and wish you all the happiness in the world, I'm sorry for all the bullshit I put you through, but I have to move on. Just know you will always be in my heart, no one will ever replace you, but I just can't stay here anymore it hurt too much. Just remember I will always love you. But this is goodbye. Remember the good times we had and know I'll love you forever._

_Best of luck. be happy._

As I finish writing the letter, I go take a shower and make my way to see Jake.

Hey Jake, I got something to tell you.

What is it, Bella?

I'm leaving Jake I just thought I say goodbye

What Bella you can't leave what about Victoria?

No worries Jake that token care of.

How Bella?

Jake, it over do not ask?

Jake, I love you but I'm not in love with you.

You will always be my best friend. But it hurt too much to stay here. Tell the pack thanks for everything and this is goodbye.

Bella plz don't go, I have to Jake, I need to move on with my life. And you will find your imprint one day I know it. So, bye Jake love you, but I must go Jake.

Bella okay but promise me you will stay in touch. I can't promise that but ill try. Now last time bye Jake.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As I drive along the road to leave fork, I think my life is about to start new. And I can't wait for it to happen.

When I see Victoria at the exit, I tell her to get in.

Then I ask her where to?

to Colorado, to the Rocky Mountains

why so far?

Because I need to change you where nobody would hear you scream when your changing.

Okay but my car not going to make it all the way over there.

Bella, we will get a new car. Or we can catch a flight there whichever.

I rather fly Victoria. Okay, Bella drives to the airport then. No problem Victoria.

Victoria, I don't want to kill innocent people, if I must kill it will be bad people who harm others.

Okay, Bella. Just no animals.

Okay, Victoria.

When we get to the airport, I go get me and Victoria ticket and were lucky they, we can leave right away.

Victoria come on there calling our flight.

Coming Bella.

When we get on the plane, I just go to sleep, and when I wake up, we are at Colorado airport. When we get off the plane, we go to get a taxi to take up to the nearest car lot to buy a car.

When we get to the car lot Victoria get a car that can handle the snow and has space in the car for our thing when we go shopping for clothes.

When we leave the lot, we go to get clothes. And then Victoria head to the cabin she has in the Rocky Mountains.

Bella are you ready to get change when we get to the cabin?

Yes Victoria, I cannot wait to be like you.

Okay, Bella.

As we get closer to the cabin, I can't help but be sad and happy that I am going to be changed. When we get to the cabin, I see it small but unique and fit in with the mountains.

Okay, Bella are you ready for this.

Yea Victoria.

Okay let get in the cabin and go to the bedroom so I can change you, Bella.

Okay, Victoria.

When we get to the bedroom I lay on the bed and wait for Vicky to change me

Bella this is going to hurt and burn but you will be okay, when you wake which should be three days.

Okay, Victoria.

As Victoria bite me, I just feel numbness in my body, and I think about my whole life as the venom spreads in me. I think about my father, mother, the pack and my whole life and I think about the Cullen's because I want to remember everything, what they did to me. I want to feel the pain and the heartache, so I know what to feel if I ever see them again one day. It not burning me alive it more like smoothing bath hot bath, I can feel it spread to my toes and my feet, leg, arms, my heart, I feel the beat of my heart pumping faster and faster and then it just stops.

I open my eye and I see Victoria.

Welcome back Bella how do you feel. Fine

Are you thirsty? No, but it burns a little.

What do you mean you are not thirsty? You're a newborn, they crave blood when are first to awake.

Victoria I not craving it right now.

The Cullen told me I have a silent mind and that probably what happening now.

Bella Edward couldn't read your mind.

No Victoria.

Bella, I think you're a shield?

So, you are telling me I have power?

Yes.

Dam okay.

So now we can go on living our life together then Victoria.

To get to know each other and one day get that revenge on the Cullen's.

Yes, Bella, we will travel the world together and find new friend and family.

Good that all I have ever wanted was to have a family.

Well Bella here to a start of a new life for us, wherever it leads. Here to us.


End file.
